1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to alignment guides for laminate trimmers, and in particular to alignment guides providing vertical alignment between a cutting bit and a vertical surface, and even more particularly to vertical alignment guides which are hand held.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of having alignment guides for cutting devices has long been recognized. Many laminate trimmers utilize a horizontal base member for keeping a transversely located cutting bit at right angles with the horizontal surface of the laminate to be cut. Such an assembly assures a vertically straight cut when the base member is placed flush with a horizontal surface, but does not provide for a vertically aligned cut with a vertical surface of, for example, a splashboard. To meet the need for vertical alignment, a number of vertical alignment guides have been invented and employed for such a purpose. The Burrows invention U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,541, provides for vertical alignment, but includes a flange portion which prevents tight corner work and in addition has no provisions for direct hand control. More recently, guides have been developed which have a guide rod of substantially the same diameter as the cutting bit. Cordone, U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,061, is of this type. This type of guide serves to control the depth of cut into the laminate, but does not provide vertical alignment, nor does it provide for direct hand control.